Un año sin ver llover
by L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK
Summary: "un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover", era lo que Maka pensaba cuando Soul se fue a una misión en tan solo unos días, ONE-SHOT SXM


**Yamitsu-bueno este one-shot se me ocurrió escuchando esa canción de un año sin ver llover, para aclarar NO me gusta Zelena Gomez solo me gusta esta canción-**

**Yamotso-me estuvo hablando de este fic todo el dia-**

**Yamitsu-en fin este fic es mio…disfrútenlo-**

**Soul eater no me pertenece u.u es de Atsushi ohkubo, tampoco la canción de este fic es mía, disfrútenlo niñitos hermoso XD**

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana de la habitación, bostece y me acomode mejor contra el pecho de mi novio, seguía dormido y se veía tan tierno de esa manera que no quería despertarlo pero supe que estaba despierto en cuanto sentí sus manos acariciar mi desnuda cintura, me reí por lo bajo y me estire para darle un beso en la frente, abrió sus hermosos ojos color carmesí y me sonrió con su típica sonrisa de tiburón que me encanta, ya son 5 años que soul y yo somos novios, jeje recuerdo cuando me lo pidió, fue al día siguiente de convertirse oficialmente en una death scyte, nunca me había sentido tan feliz

Soul-¿hace cuanto que estas levantada maka?-me pregunto burlonamente

Maka-no mucho…pero no quería levantarte, me diste lastima ejjeje-

Soul-que mala eres, mereces un castigo- me dijo mientras se ponía sobre mi y aprisionaba mis muñecas

Maka-pues castígame…-le dije en tono seductor, después sentí la lengua se soul sobre mis pechos, se sentía tan bien a sí que cerré los ojos y gemía de placer, me soltó las muñecas y al hacerlo yo puse mis brazos tras su nuca y lo junte mas a mis pechos

Soul-m-maka te amo-me decía mientras lamia mis pezones

Maka-ah…s-soul y…yo te amo también, ah…s-soul-

¿?-ejem…¿interrumpo algo?-

Nos separamos de golpe y volteamos a ver el espejo de mi ropero y se veía el reflejo de Kid ahí parado y con los brazos cruzados, soul y yo nos sonrojamos y miramos Kid con vergüenza, el solo suspiro y negó divertido

Kid-me alegra que su relación sea estable, cuando terminen vengan al shibusen, los necesito para algo- la comunicación se corto y Kid desapareció del espejo, después de aquel incomodo accidente soul y yo desayunamos y nos fimos hacia el shibusen en la motocicleta

***shibusen***

Llegamos al shibusen y entramos al death room tomados de la mano, vimos a Kid y a su lado derecho estaba Liz y a su lado izquierdo estaba Patty .Kid al vernos volvió a sonreírnos y nos indico que nos acercáramos

Soul-¿para que nos llamaste Kid?

Kid-siento ejem haberlos interrumpido en la mañana jeje- decía nervioso y algo sonrojado

Liz-¿interrumpirlos?, oooh ¿pero que cosas hacían par de pervertidos?

Maka-n…n…nada- dije sonrojada y desviando la mirada

Liz-muajajjaja luego te obligare a contarlo- me dijo con una mirada pervertida

Kid-bueno los he llamado aquí por algo muy importante que debo pedirles, verán hay un kishin en Australia y necesito a Soul para que vaya junto con Stein, Sid y Spirit hacia ahí-**(yamitsu: todos los nombres con S OwO mujajaj)**

Maka-pero…¿no habrá una death scyte en el shibusen?

Kid-azusa se va a quedar además de Liz y Patty-

Soul-¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré en Australia con los demás?-

Kid-no será por mucho ya que Marie me amenazo con quemar toda death scity si Stein no vuelve a tiempo para cuidar a la pequeña Francis-** (yamitsu-jejej esa Marie es una loquilla y Francis es el nombre de la bebé de Stein y Marie, si fue niña al menos para mi XD)**

Maka-o..ya veo, entonces me voy a quedar sola todo este tiempo-dije un poco decepcionada

Soul-ya oiste a Kid, no será por mucho tiempo, no estés triste ¿ok?-me dijo tomadme de la cara y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, asentí y después de un rato volvimos al departamento

***departamento***

**Normal pov**

Ya era de noche y al día siguiente soul se tendría que ir a Australia, así que aprovecharon el tiempo que les quedaba juntos y lo hicieron viendo películas, teniendo una sabrosa cena que consistía en spaghetti con albóndigas, después un relajante baño de burbujas ambos en la tina y por ultimo una buena dosis se sexo salvaje esa era su típica forma de despedirse

***al dia siguiente***

**Soul pov**

Me levante a las 7:00 de la mañana en 2 horas me iría a Australia y estaría lejos de mi hermosa novia, maka me duele dejarla la amo tanto y estando lejos de ella será horrible. Me levante cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertarla, tome mis bóxers del piso y me fui a darme una ducha, después de ducharme me vestí y fui a la cocina y vi a maka con una camisa blanca mía con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados y con sus bragas azules, me relamí los labios al verla tan provocativa y sexy que me acerque a ella y la abrase por la espalda para después lamer su cuello

Maka-ah…s-soul a-ahora no..Estas a punto de irte, ah- gemía mi maka mientras le seguía lamiendo el cuello

Soul-solo divirtámonos un rato, tratare de controlarme lo prometo-

Maka-bueno esta bien solo un ratito- después de unos cuantos besos, lamidas y arrumacos nos sentamos a desayunar los hot cakes con miel que hizo maka, para después irnos hacia el aeropuerto

***aeropuerto***

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos encontramos con B*s y Tsubaki para despedirse de mi

Tsubaki-mucha suerte en la misión soul-kun-me dijo Tsubaki con una cálida sonrisa

B*s-si, y no extrañes demasiado al gran b*s nyajajjajajajajaj-

Maka-te…te voy a extrañar mucho soul- después abrace a maka con todas mis fuerzas y volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente cuando nos separamos acaricie su mejilla y me despedí de Tsubaki y B*s otra vez

¿?-¡Ultima llamada para el vuelo 3 con destino a Australia favor de abordar!- decían por el auto parlante, me encamine con mi maleta hasta el avión y le mande un beso volado a maka **(1)**

***maka pov***

Al verlo irse sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero me contuve, apenas había atravesado una puerta y ya lo extrañaba sin el me sentía vacía sentía como si mi corazón se detuviera o como si el mundo se acabara en ese mismo instante

Tsubaki-maka-chan, ¿necesitas algo?

Maka-no gracias solo me iré a casa-

Tsubaki-esta bien nos vemos luego-

***3 días después***

Ya son 3 días que no veo a soul, me ah estado llamando todas las noches durante estos 3 días aunque lo raro era que desde que soul se había ido en death scity no había llovido era extraños ya que llovía casi todos los días, en fin… volví a estirarme ya que me hallaba en el sofá con una caja de chocolates que me había regalado Blair cuando fui a visitarla.

me encontraba con mi pijama ósea un short corto color negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca, no tenia nada que hacer a si que me decidí a ver la tele, hacia zapping con el control hasta que me encontré con el canal de música, después de unos cuantos videos de Enrique Iglesias, Belinda y Alex ubago llego un video musical de la cantante Selena Gómez, bostece por quinta vez seguramente seria una canción aburrida pero bueno…

la música comenzó y al oír la primera palabra de la canción me sentí identificada con ella a si que le preste mas atención a la canción

**un Año Sin Ver Llover"****)**

Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti una y otra vez  
Cada instante, que no estás junto a mí  
Mi mundo está al revés

Camino en un desierto cuando tú te vas  
No sé si es un espejismo, te siento tan real, baby

_[CHORUS]_  
Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si esto pasa otra vez, no sobreviviré  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover

Contando estrellas, oigo en mi mente tu voz  
¿Oyes tu la mía?  
Mi corazón esta sufriendo la soledad  
Soy un desorden

Camino en hojas secas si no estás aquí, y mi vida  
Regresa que un diluvio lloraré por ti

_[CHORUS]_  
Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si esto pasa otra vez, no sobreviviré  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover

Regresa aquí, abrázame  
Soy un desierto sin tu querer  
Vuelve pronto a mí, no seas así porque  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover

_[CHORUS]_  
Quiero volverte a ver, para calmar mi sed  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si esto pasa otra vez, no sobreviviré  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover

Así era cuando soul no estaba junto a mi, era como un año sin ver llover y que coincidencia que no había llovido en death scity aun escucho su voz y su risa en mi mente, lo extraño y lo quiero volver a ver…porque…un día sin el es como un año sin ver llover

***en la tarde***

Me dirigía de vuelta al departamento despues de haber visitado a Tsubaki y a B*s, fue divertido estar con ellos, siempre me animan cuando ando triste, sentí una gota en mi nariz, levante la mirada al cielo y vi que la lluvia estaba por comenzar a si que camine mas rápido pero por medio camino de vuelta a el departamento vi una sombra a lo lejos, entrecerré los ojos y me fije mejor en aquella persona, mi corazón se acelero y sentí varias lagrimas en mis ojos, grite y corrí a abrazarlo, no podía creerlo era el, era soul por fin había vuelto

Maka-¡SOUL!-Grite mientras corría a abrazarlo

Soul-¡MAKA!-grito feliz mientras me correspondía al abrazo

Maka-te extrañe mucho…-dije nerviosa

Soul-jejjejje solo me fui 3 días enserio no puedes vivir sin mi, jeje es broma, también te extrañe-

Maka-soul…en estos 3 dias que te fuiste no había llovido…y cuando vuelves el desierto de mi corazón vuelve a humedecerse, te amo- le dije mientras nos besábamos bajo la lluvia, cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos

Soul- te amo y te extrañe muchísimo este tiempo que estuve fuera, Maka vivir sin ti es horrible-

Maka-jeje…v…volvamos al departamento o si no nos enfermaremos-le dije sonrojada

Soul-me parece bien, tenemos mucho que hacer tu y yo solos en la habitación.- me susurro seductoramente en el oído

Maka-pues que esperamos…-le dije mientras nos separábamos y nos íbamos tomados de la mano

Soul-tengo mucho que contarte y tu también tienes que contarme como haz estado estos días-

Maka-extrañandote…

Soul-wow que coincidencia, yo igual estuve extrañándote- luego comenzamos a reír escandalosamente

Maka-ne….Soul- lo llame deteniendo la caminata

Soul-¿que pasa Maka? -

Maka- soul….un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y volvía a besarlo en los labios

**Yamitsu-¡WORLD IS MINE!-**

**Yamotso-si…lo que tu digas hime-sama-**

**Yamitsu-nyajajjajaj ya saben niños preciosos ajajja ámenme ok, no, uff este one-shot en un solo dia, ¿Qué tal estuvo?-**

**Yamotso-na….mas o menos-**

**Yamitsu-pronto habrá conti de uno de nuestros fics, no diremos cual muajjjajaj suspenso XD-**

**Yamotso-(1) un beso volado es cuando besas la palma de tu mano y la soplas luego para que la otra persona reciba el beso de lejos, solo lo digo para los que no lo sabían**

**y.y-¡HIGURASHIS FUEERA!**


End file.
